


Don’t Lie to Me

by HeavenlyHunny



Series: Don’t [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHunny/pseuds/HeavenlyHunny
Summary: “Kit...you know your boyfriend is a lunatic, right?”“Yeah I know...so am I”.But after a suicide, a scandal, and the possibility of being hunted, she started to question what it meant to be a lunatic. Or if she wanted to be one..Or if she wanted to be WITH one...Sequel to “Don’t Ignore Me”





	1. OUCH

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry it took so long for this but here is part 2 of “Don’t” ❤️

The knife grazed across her skin quickly, causing her to jump in shock. She looked down to see the blood leaking out of the wound, just as her nerves began to subside, letting the pleasure seep in. 

She sighed, smiling as she turned her head to once again look out the window. She felt his thumb rub across her wound, watching from the corner of her eye as he licked the blood off the finger. 

She smirked to herself. She let out a long drawn out moan, squirming, ever so slightly, in her seat as she did so. 

“I can, and will, pull this car over if I have to,” he growled out. A playful tone was present in his own voice, but she knew he was far from joking. 

“I know, sir,” she said, purposely drawing out the last word as she unbuckled her seatbelt, laying her feet across his lap. She looked at him innocently from behind her sunglasses. 

He shot her a quick glance, eyebrow raised, before turning his attention back to the road. 

He gripped the wheel with one hand, sliding his other down to trace light circles on her legs. He smirked slightly as he felt her shiver as his touch. 

He waited impatiently for them to reach a stop light. There always seemed to be so many more when they were late for something, but now they he wanted to be stopped, they were no where in sight. 

He sighed in relief when they finally reached one, wasting no time yanking her legs further toward him and sinking his fingernails into her skin. 

He rarely clipped them anyways, but he’d found a new use for their unusual sharpness once they’d found each other. 

The gut wrenching screech she let out was worth it. She bucked against his touch, absolutely shaking with pleasure. 

He bent down to sink his teeth in place where he’d just pressed his nails, but was interrupted by the sounds of honking horns from angry drivers.

“Goddamnit,” he groaned angrily, shifting the car into gear and pulling through the, now green, light. 

He swore that fucking stoplight had always taken forever to change, but today it decided to be quick. 

He heard a chuckle from beside him. 

“You’re frustrated? Think about how I feel,” she said, looking at him, eyes glazed over with pleasure. 

“Don’t worry dearest, I’m finishing what I started when we get there,” he reassured in low and somewhat threatening voice. 

“You can’t. I have a meeting with the event planning committee this morning,” Kit said frowning. 

He shot her an angry glance. Pressing his foot against the break harshly, he gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. The cars behind him, once again, honked in anger at his recklessness. 

Olaf reaches over and grabbed Kit by the blue collar she was wearing, pulling her up onto his lap. 

“Did you just try and tell me what to do?” He asked her slowly, eyes narrowed. 

Kit has an odd expression on her face, eventually letting out a long moan and letting her eyes roll back into her head, which itself began to roll backwards. 

Olaf looked confused at first, before realizing that in the process of pulling her up into his lap, her ankle was trapped in between the seats and was now twisted at an odd angle. An angle that would’ve been painful for anyone else, but not Kit. 

Not his Kit. 

Between the cut on her arm, the nail prints on her leg, and her now very twisted ankle, she looked like a mess. 

A fucking beautiful mess. 

He did feel somewhat bad for yanking her up the way he did, but he knew she wasn’t complaining at all. He never truly understood it, but he loved it nonetheless. He even somewhat envied her. 

Instead of pain receptors, Kit’s mind released endorphines when she was “hurt” meaning she never really felt pain the way others did. She longed for it. She’d beg him to give it to her in any he could. 

He always did, gladly. 

So he knew right now she was in absolute euphoria with the way he had her positioned. So he decided that this was better than any punishment he could’ve given to her. He pulled her further toward him, making her ankle twist even more and causing her to let out a loud yelp of pleasure, before moving her back to her own seat. 

She immediately turned to face him, a sad expression on her face due to the loss of pleasure. He gave her a small smirk before pressing the gas and speeding them into the school’s parking lot down the road. 

“Olaf please,” she moaned, burying her head in his chest, “you can’t leave me like this.”

“Well if I’m not mistaken, my dear, you were planning to do the same thing to me,” he snorted, putting his arm around the sexually frustrated girl. 

Kit groaned, trying to sound annoyed but ending up sounding desperate. 

“Have fun at your meeting,” he chuckled. 

“Olaaaaff,” she moaned, this time in his ear, her breath making the hairs on his neck stand up. 

He still had a point to prove, but he caved in and bit down on her neck and shoulder. 

They both were always surprised at how good they could make each other feel. It had never been a secret, not to anyone, that Olaf was a sadist. Granted, not many people knew the full extent of it, not the extent that Kit knew, but it was always clear that he seemed to enjoy the misfortune of others. Besides, they’d all been convinced, until he’d fallen in love with Kit, that he was a psychopath. Someone with the inability to love or feel sympathy. 

What was more unknown, however, was the extent of Kit’s masochism. She and Olaf no longer tried to hide it. She’d basically announced it to their class last year and not to mention the new scars and bruises that she wore everyday. She never bothered to hide them with her clothes or cover them up with makeup, even though she had the ability to. She considered them “love marks” from the only boy who’d ever had her heart. She craved pain and Olaf happen to crave inflicting it. It was normal for them. 

Everyone else thought they were fucking insane. 

And they were. 

Olaf didn’t really give a shit though. He loved his little masochist. His kitten. 

He felt Kit start to tremble in his lap, and he removed his teeth from her neck. 

“Olaf please, not yet, I’m not finished yet,” she panted desperately. 

“Y-You have to go to your meeting,” he groaned out, clearly bothered himself. 

Kit let out a frustrated sigh, knowing she wouldn’t be getting what she wanted from him then. She look up into his eyes. They always seemed to have a mischievous glint in them, which, along with the ever-present smirk on his face, always made him seem like he was up to no good. 

She felt his hand drift it’s way onto her neck. He rubbed his thumb over her collar. 

If it was one thing that disturbed everyone else about them, it was that Kit wore a collar with his name on it. It had been odd to her at first, but now she enjoyed it. She wanted people to know she was his. She even enjoyed the disturbed reactions she got from others. 

She’d embraced it and even bought multiple ones to match her outfits. 

“You know this ones my favorite?” He said smiling, while rubbing his fingers over it. 

“It is?” She asked, blushing shyly. 

“Yes, it brings out your eyes,” he chuckled, “they’re about the same color. I love it.”

Kit smiled slightly, turning her face away from his in embarrassment. 

“Aww, you two are so cute and this is so adorable, but I also have a club meeting this morning so can you please unlock the car,” Abigail sighed, with a chuckle. 

Abigail has grown accustomed to their very public displays of affection, to the point where it never really bothered her. 

“Oh right,” Kit said quickly, sounding embarrassed, “sorry Abby.”

Olaf rolled his eyes and clicked the doors open. 

“You two love birds have fun,” Abigail teased as she grabbed her backpack and jumped out the car. 

“I love your sister,” Kit chuckled as she watch Abigail walk into the school building. 

“You love me more, right?” Olaf asked, eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, of course,” Kit giggled, placing a small kiss on his lips, “you always get so jealous of everyone. Even your own family.”

“Abby is bisexual, so I have a right to be jealous,” Olaf groaned, in between kissing her neck, “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“That’s what the collar is for,” Kit laughed. 

She reached over and grabbed her backpack from the floor. Placing one last quick kiss on his nose, she climbed out of his lap and out of the car. 

He wasn’t far behind her. He always liked to watch to keep her safe. She was the only thing he had in the world. He wanted to protect her at all cost. He was terrified of losing her. 

He saw as she pushed her clothes and hair back to make her love bites more visible. He smiled. 

That’s my girl, he thought to himself. 

___________________________________________________

From the distance, Countess Johnson looked on at her son smiling with the Snicket girl. A scowl made its way into her face. 

She hadn’t been home for almost a year, and she returned to the sight of the only one of her children who had the guts to follow her footsteps falling in love with the daughter of the most “noble” of the Volunteers. 

“Hmm, well we can’t have this, can we?” She asked herself rhetorically, chuckling as she watched on.


	2. CUT

“So to recap, the theme of the end of year celebration is The Great Gatsby. Fundraising is appreciated, but my family and I can definitely cover the cost of everything needed if we must. Does anyone have any questions?”

Kit was usually humble, but she had to admit she was proud of her own leadership skills. They’d been behind in planning for the celebration, having missed a lot of meetings due to....reasons, but they’d manage to finish all the plans and start ordering and making the materials they needed to set up the event. 

They’d thrown an end of year party every year for as long as Kit could remember, but this was the first year she was president of the club, so she wanted to do something memorable. She’d been the one to choose the theme. The Great Gatsby was her favorite book for many reasons, but she happened to adore the aesthetic the most. The feel of the roaring 20s in the eyes of the newly rich was to die for. 

Gosh, now she sounded like Esme...

“Kit, I can handle the business part this year, if you want,” offered the high voice of a small freshman girl, Lola, as they were packing up. 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Kit said grinning, “it’d been driving me crazy trying to do the budget. I hear you’re good at math, way better than I am.”

Lola blushed and looked away, returning to pack up her things. 

“You did a great job, by the way,” a voice said from behind Kit. 

“Oh, thank you Dewey,” Kit said smiling, appreciating the boy’s complement. 

Dewey had just moved there from his base in the Mortman Mountains. Apparently, Ernest and Frank’s mother wanted her family together, having missed her third triplet dearly. 

“I love the Great Gatsby,” Dewey continued, “its one of my favorite novels.”

“Me too,” Kit agreed, “I could go on and on for hours about it, but I chose it for the theme because I love the feel of it. And I’ve always imagined myself going to one of Gatsby’s parties.”

“It’s wonderful, right? I always feel like I’m there when I read it. Fitzgerald uses so much detail that it’s not hard for me to transport myself into their world,” Dewey explained, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in awe. 

Kit smiled at him. He was such a charming boy. The kind her parents probably wanted her to marry. 

“Do you need me to help you with the papers?” Dewey asked, taking notice of the large stack Kit was struggling to carry. 

“Oh, sure, I would love some help,” Kit said chuckling. 

She felt somewhat embarrassed due to the awkward position she held while trying to manage the papers in her arms. 

But Dewey simply smiled and reached to take half of the large stack, dropping some in the process, however. 

“Oh shit, sorry! Let me help you with that,” Kit offered, reaching down to aid him in collecting the papers. 

“You’re fine,” he insisted, “you do so much anyways. It’s the least I could do.”

As he spoke this, his twisted his body, reaching out an arm to assist Kit in regaining her balance as she rose from the floor, causing the papers in his arm to graze across the skin on her arm. 

“Ah!” Kid jumped in shock. 

Dewey looked, in horror, down at the paper cut he’d left on her arm. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” he apologized quickly, “I’ll help you clean that up.”

“Oh, it’s fine...” Kit whispered, awkwardly. She felt the familiar pleasurable tingle begin to run through her body, slowing her breath to try and accommodate for the wave of euphoria she’d been hit with all of a sudden. 

She closed her eyes. She did her best to try and think of anything else in that moment, but so far it was useless. 

She adored paper cuts. Olaf knew this. He’d smiled his usual devilish smile when she described to him how it felt for her. 

They were the perfect mix between a stinging and burning feeling, and it drove her wild. 

She recalled a specific day where she and Olaf sat together, cuddled up together in his room, as they usually were, doing their homework. She remembered dazing off into her own mind, slowly rubbing each of her fingertips across the edges of her paper and enjoying the little surge of pleasure she received once each one cut the skin. She’d been so mindless in her actions, that she was surprised to see Olaf smiling softly at her, his own eyes lidded from pleasure he felt from watching her. She’d blushed in embarrassment, only to be reassured by him that he loved it and that she should to. 

Kit blushed to herself, remembering him pouring peroxide on the cuts, causing them to burn even more as they were cleansed. They’d ground against each other, overwhelmed by how the other could make them feel, desperately waiting for Olaf to finish clumsily putting on the bandages so they could run to the bed and embrace each other. 

They had a strange dynamic which had terrified Kit at first, but now she couldn’t get enough or be more proud of it. 

Except for now. When she was away from him and in front of a strange boy who had no idea how good he’d just made her feel. She couldn’t tell him either. She’d feel embarrassed, since most people didn’t understand and reacted in a way that made her feel like a psychopath, but most importantly she’d feel guilty. Guilty because it wasn’t her Olaf. 

“K-Kit? Are you okay?” Dewey asked shyly, clearly confused by her current expression. 

“Oh y-yes, sorry,” she began, although clearly still having a hard time controlling the way she felt, “I just...”

“It’s okay. I didn’t realize paper cuts hurt so much for you,” he apologized. 

Was it just her, or had his voice gotten deeper when he said that. Deeper and...huskier?

“I carry a first aid kit on me at all times. I’ve got somethings to clean the cut in it,” he continued. 

Kit watched through lidded eyes as he reached into his own book bag to pull out the first aid kit, seeing as he immediately grabbed the sanitation wipes used to clean wounds. 

Dewey grabbed her wrist and examined her cut, running his finger over slowly. Kit felt her body tense up as he diverted his eyes to look at her, a strange expression on his face. 

What the fuck was happening?

She did her best to keep her composure...until he squeezed it. He pinched the wound to try and make it bleed in order to keep any infection out, which only made the pain increase times 1000 for Kit. 

Like any person, she tried biting the inside of her cheek go try and distract herself from the sensation she felt in her wrist, but for Kit it only gave her more pleasure. 

So she resorted to the last thing she could to keep from moaning very loudly. She frantically tried to think of words to divert her attention to anything else. 

“U-Um i was thinking f-for the event, we could h-have the school band play some music from the twenties. Y-You know? To try and put everyone in the right a-atmosphere,” she stuttered out, eyes looking everywhere but at him. 

Dewey didn’t respond and Kit was almost sure that she saw him smirk slightly as he focused his attention on her wound. 

He finally stopped pinching her wound and Kit was able to let out a small sigh of relief. 

Big mistake. 

As soon as he’d released her skin, he’d opened one of the sanitation packets and applied one of the damp towelette to her skin. 

So the end of her sigh turned into a short, but very audible, moan.

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the sting,” Dewey said. 

His voice was in its regular kind and naive tone, but Kit was sure she saw him smirking when he said it. 

Smirking...like he knew what he was really doing to her. 

Or maybe he wasn’t at all. Maybe Kit was so delusionally turned on that she was imagining all these expression from him, because that’s what Olaf would’ve been doing if he were there. 

Gosh, she needed him right now. 

Dewey finished wiping the wound with the towelette, and Kit was almost certain she’d heard him chuckle ever so slightly to himself. 

Or maybe he didn’t. She didn’t know anymore. She was so far gone. 

Where was Olaf when she needed him?

“Let me get you a band-aid and then we’ll be all done,” Dewey said cheerfully, although Kit could still hear what she thought was that hint of huskiness in it from earlier. 

“Don’t bother, she’s fine. I’ll get her one,” a voice boomed, startling Dewey and snapping Kit somewhat out of her trance. 

Olaf. 

Kit looked up at her lover. He hadn’t looked back at her yet, his gaze being fixed on Dewey. He was staring daggers at him. 

She’d never seen him look so angry before...and this included watching him kill a boy who’d been trying to assault her. 

She knew he’d probably been watching them before he came over. He was a person who enjoyed observing. He always liked to get the feel of places and study how the people acted. But whenever he had a certain thing his attention was fixed on, he never looked away. 

And Kit was right. He had been watching. 

Not for long, of course. He couldn’t stand watching that for too long. It would’ve eaten him up inside more than it already had. 

He hated him. Olaf hated Dewey. Ever since he’d moved back there to be with his family, Olaf felt the negative vibes come back with him. 

And now, there he was, touching HIS precious Kit. His property. 

Olaf wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t allow the one thing he had in his life, the one thing he’d worked so hard to get, be ripped away from him by some weakling. 

He knew Denouement knew what he was doing. Call him crazy or whatever, but he knew it. He could see it in his eyes. 

And Dewey had another thing coming if he thought he could take his Kit away from him that easily. 

“Olaf-“ Kit began. 

He turned his attention to her, scowling. Angry that she hadn’t immediately pushed Dewey away. It didn’t matter that she was bleeding. She knew he’d always tend to her wounds whenever she needed. 

She should’ve come to him. 

But even if he was upset with her, he had a point prove. 

He grabbed her, pressing his mouth to hers roughly, making sure Dewey had a good view of the two. He moved from her lips down to her neck, causing her to whimper. 

Yes. That’s what he needed. He needed Dewey to know that he was the only one who could make Kit make those beautiful sounds. 

Dewey had gotten lucky. He’d gotten her to moan slightly, ONCE. That was easy for Olaf. Hell, he almost had her at the point where he could make her cum on command. What Dewey did was nothing.

Olaf pulled away from her, watching as she blinked to regain her grip on reality, having been so lost in their actions. 

Olaf wrapped his arm around her quickly, pulling her close and staring back, daringly, at Dewey.

“So what’s the theme of your little event anyways?” Olaf asked, nonchalantly, wanting to make it clear that he didn’t care about Dewey. 

“It’s the Great Gatsby,” Dewey mumbled, sounding annoyed, uncomfortable, and scared, “Kit came up with it.”

“Of course she did, cause she’s brilliant. That’s why she’s mine,” Olaf said, a big wide smile on his face. 

Olaf rubbed circles around Kit’s collar, making sure to draw Dewey’s attention to it. 

He wanted him to see who’s fucking name was on it. It was his. Olaf’s. 

Meaning she was his and no one else’s. 

“Right,” Dewey mumbled again. 

He quickly gathered the papers and put them next to Kit’s bag, acquiring a paper cut of his own in the process. He grabbed his book bag and awkwardly sped away from the couple, receiving a dark glare from Olaf as he did. 

As soon as Dewey was out of sight, Olaf frowned at Kit, pulling her arm to guide her out of the meeting room and into the hallway. 

“Olaf slow down, please” Kit sighed. 

She knew how he’d be. He was always this way after things like this. After someone challenged his “authority”. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I’ll let you go back to your little fucking crush, since that’s what you want,” he grumbled, although still not slowing down. 

“He’s not my crush,” Kit groaned, knowing she shad a long battle on her hands, “I don’t even like him. I’m with you. I only want you, you know that!”

“It didn’t seem like that to me,” he retorted, deflecting to his usual defensive mode that e used in times like this, “the way you let him...”

“Olaf, it wasn’t like that. He just...he was trying to be a good person,” she explained softly, the desperation present in her voice, “he doesn’t know how I am.”

“Yes, he does! I could see it in his eyes!” Olaf snapped back, “he was trying to seduce you. Trying to take you away from me!”

“Olaf, he wasn’t trying to do anything but fix a mistake he’d made!” She cried, although even she wasn’t so sure of it, “he wasn’t trying to take me away from you! I don’t even think he knows we’re together!”

“Bullshit!” Olaf scoffed, “he lives with Ernest and Frank and they know! We’re not exactly private about this! And besides, you’re wearing your collar.”

He grabbed her collar, pulling her toward him so that their bodies were touching, and quickly pushed her back until she was pinned against the wall. 

“I’m yours,” Kit whispered, speaking before he could, “okay? I love you and I’m not going to leave you. No one, especially Dewey, could take me from you.”

Olaf wouldn’t meet her eyes, focusing instead on the band around her neck. Kit couldn’t help but smile at him. He always presented himself as this strong, dominating figure in her life. 

But she knew him better than he knew himself. 

He was fucking terrified of losing her. He saw her as the only real thing he could say was his own. 

She leaned forward, connecting their lips, and immediately he responded, as if he broken out of his trance. 

He shoved her against the wall once more, pushing her up and biting down as hard as he could on her bottom lip. 

Kit cried out in surprise, wrapping her arms and legs around him for support, wanting to get as close to him as she could. 

Olaf pulled back, breaking the kiss long enough to take in her beauty. The blood from her lip dripping down from her chin. 

“More of that,” he commanded, his voice low and husky. He dug his fingernails into her side, reveling in the strangled moan she let out as he did so. “You only make those sounds for me. Just for me.”

Kit eyes were closed in pleasure, as she nodded, moaning out her response. 

“Please more, sir,” she begged, looking at him with needy eyes. 

“Are you sure? Cause I don’t think you want it,” he taunted. 

“What should I do to prove it to you, master?” Kit groaned out, her voice sounding alert but her eyes were lidded as she craved release. 

Olaf wondered if she new what she did to him. Just the sight of her made him weak, made his whole body tingle and tremble with anticipation. 

He put his arms around her and carried her to the janitors closet across the hallway. They’d made love in there before, several months ago. 

Back then neither would admit they wanted each other. They’d spent several months in denial of their craving. They’d been each other’s guilty pleasure until they could finally admit they wanted it. 

Olaf remembered the day Kit had finally submitted to him fully. He remembered her clinging on to him with all of her might, begging him to hold her and scratch her and promising to give him all of her. 

It was heavenly. 

“Olaf, please don’t make me wait,” she moaned, snapping him out of his day dream, making him aware of the squirming mess he still had in front of him. 

“Hmm, you wanna prove that you deserve it?” he questioned with a smirk, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes sir,” she sighed, her words muffled by his shirt as she bent down the rest her head on his chest. 

“Tell me you hate him.”

“W-What?”

“Dewey. Tell me you hate him,” Olaf ordered.”

Kit looked up at him, eyes daring as if she’d regained a buried confidence. 

She wrapped arms around his neck tightly, pulling him down to her eye level, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I hate him. I hate Dewey with every bone in my fucking body. He’s weak, and he’s soft, and he will never, ever, ever be able to do to me what you do to me,” she said strongly, staring into his eyes, challenging him. 

Olaf smirked down at her, dragging the edge of his pocket knife down her thigh and causing her to shake in absolute euphoria.

“Olaf please,” she gasped, trying to pull him closer and closer to her, even though they were already chest to chest. 

“You know what to say if you want it,” he groaned, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

She was so far gone. He wasn’t even sure if she knew where she was anymore. Part of him envied her, another part of him was amazed. He too wished that a simple cut to the leg could send him into a state beyond what thought was humanly possible. A state which he could put Kit in whenever he so chose. He could make her squirm and squeal and shout and gasp. 

Maybe that was enough for him. Knowing what he could do to her body was enough to bring him to his own state of euphoria. 

That’s why they belonged together. Why he so desperately needed to have her as his own. Why he needed to hear her say she belonged to him and that she loved him and would never leave him. That’s why he deserved her more than Dewey did. 

Because he knew he didn’t. 

“I’m yours, master,” she moaned loudly, enough for her voice to be heard in the hallway. Loud and daring just like he liked her, “I’m yours, you can have me...please take me.”

That was enough for him. 

She didn’t even know when he’d undressed, but she didn’t question it. She felt him slide into her smoothly, not once failing to support her weight as he held her up against the wall. She would never know how he was so skilled, but she never complained, nor questioned it. 

“He could never ever treat you like I could. He’ll never know you. He’ll never know what you need or what makes you scream. Not like I do,” he growled into her ear, reaching down and pinching her wrist, right over her paper. He smiled as he felt Kit let her head roll back in ecstasy, “he doesn’t love you like I do.”

“I know, sir,” she gasped, surprising Olaf. She usually lost her words after she was this far gone, but she managed to choke that out, “I want you.”

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around waist once more, accidentally scraping her leg against his pocket knife, the surprise surge of pleasure sending her over the edge

“That’s my girl,” Olaf hummed in approval, following not long after. 

Kit hopped down her his grasp, readjusting her skirt and looking up and him with crossed arms. 

“Exactly,” she said with a small smile, “I’m your girl. You shouldn’t get so jealous.”

“I think you forget who’s in charge here, my dear,” he warned, eyes narrowed playfully. 

“Oh, I know who’s in charge,” she chuckled, giving him a small peck on the lips, “and I don’t want him worrying about some other guy who I wouldn’t even look twice at.”

Olaf snorted, appreciating her little sass. He pulled her up and onto his back, hugging her to him. 

“We’re gonna be okay Olaf,” she reassured him, laying her head onto his shoulder, “I promise.”

As always, her words put him at ease. 

But for some odd reason, another feeling loomed in the air. Suffocating the atmosphere. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew something was up. And this one was anything but peaceful...


	3. HUNG

She was with him. Holding him, hugging him, submitting to him...

So why did something feel...off?

All day he’d felt as if people were watching him. Not because of his actions with Kit, of course, by now everyone was used to those. Used to seeing them enter and leave into private places, hearing moans through the walls, and seeing them bloodied and satisfied afterwards. 

That was their normal. He loved that it made others so uncomfortable, but even they were used to it by now, even if it bothered them beyond belief. 

But today was different. 

He felt as though he was being watched. He could’ve sworn he has people side eyeing him or whispering as he walked by. 

Of course, Kit seemed to be oblivious to all this or just expected it was a part of the usual strange looks they received. 

He kept trying to force it down, trying to convince himself that he was overreacting or simply on edge. 

In the end, to calm himself, he simply blamed Dewey. It must’ve been his fault for getting Olaf so riled up. He shouldn’t have tried to take HIS Kit, and as much as she reassured him, Olaf was still angry and wanted to keep her to himself. 

Curse the fucking Denouement for messing with his mental state. For messing with his girl. 

“Olaf? Hello?!” He heard Kit’s voice ask, sounding concerned. 

“Huh? What?” He asked in confusion. 

Had she been talking to him this whole time?

“I was telling you about my science project, but then you just started staring off. Are you okay?” She asked, her voice small and full of worry. 

“Oh, uh, yeah...I’m fine, kitten,” he said, although he barely believed himself. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

She looked up at him with sad eyes. He hated that he was worrying her. He knew she’d get concerned anytime something was different about his personality. He hated to admit it, but she knew him almost better than he knew himself. 

“Oh. My. God!” A voice exclaimed. 

The couple looked over to see Olivia Caliban, running towards them quickly. 

“What’s wrong Liv?” Kit asked in confusion. 

“You haven’t heard?!” Olivia asked, seeming genuinely shocked, “a girl killed herself in the lobby of the school! Everyone is freaking out!”

“Oh my gosh, that’s awful,” Kit said, in horror, “what grade was she in?”

“Thats the thing,” Olivia began, “she didn’t attend our school.”

“Wait...then why was she here?” Kit asked. 

“No one knows. We don’t even think she knew anyone here, or even about the organization,” Olivia explained.

Olaf didn’t know why, but something about the situation made him even more uncomfortable than he already was. 

“Come on, I’ll take you. Everyone else is already there,” Olivia said, grabbing Kit’s hand that wasn’t holding Olaf’s, and leading them to the front of the school. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

After Kit and Olaf had begun dating, their two, very different, friend groups had sorta combined into one odd cesspool of awkward comradery. But even though they hung out together, it was clear that everyone didn’t always get along. Try as they might, they were all very different people. 

So by the time Olivia arrived with Kit and Olaf, the large group was already arguing amongst themselves. 

“All I was saying was that it was strange for someone who didn’t go here to take the time to come here, just to hang themselves,” Esme said, exasperatedly. 

“You shouldn’t question the motive, Esme. Someone took their own lives and we should be showing sympathy here!” Beatrice argued. 

“I am showing sympathy!” Esme retorted, “I’m just saying that it’s weird!”

“Guys calm down,” Kit sighed as she approached, hugging the two girls, “now can someone please explain all of what’s going on?”

From the other side of the crowd, they watched as Winnie and Ernest approached, holding hands as usual. 

Kit loved that the two had also announced their feelings for each other. It meant she and Winnie could enjoy the constant romancing from the boys whenever they went on double dates. 

Kit had to give it to them. Olaf and Ernest could be quite the charmers when they wanted to be. Not something she wouldn’t of expected from their usual childish behavior. 

Speaking of the two, Kit raised her eyebrow in confusion, watching as Ernest gave Olaf a concerned and telling look. Olaf gave the other boy a look of confusion, which was responded o by a...guilty...look from Ernest. 

That was odd.

“Basically, this girl just walked into the front of the school and hung herself from the ceiling?” Esme sighed. 

“But why, though? Did she leave a note or anything?” Winnie questioned. 

“Well according to the paramedics, there’s a piece of paper that’s folded and lodged in her esophagus,” Beatrice explained. 

“So, she swallowed it?” Georgina Orwell repeated, sounding just as confused. 

“Who was she?” Kit asked. 

“The police said her name was Rancid Portman,” Beatrice said. 

“Rancid?!” Olaf asked, sounding both shocked and scared. 

“Yeah...do you know her?” Kit asked, sounding hesitant, finding Olaf’s reaction...odd. 

“N-No,” Olaf said quickly, probably too quickly, “I just think its a weird name.”

“Oh...okay,” Kit replied, sounding unconvinced, yet worried for him. 

“O-Olaf, we should go get the girls some hot chocolate,” Ernest said, gesturing nervously toward the stand of hot chocolate that had been set up to help the children cope. 

“Right,” Olaf said, once again, very quickly, and followed Ernest away from the group before Kit could ask him any questions. 

“Is he okay?” Emily asked Kit, walking over with her twin sister, Katie, and pushing her red hair off of her pale face. 

“I’m not sure,” Kit admitted sadly, “he seemed fine earlier, but now he seems like somethings bothering him.”

“Well since they’re releasing us early today, does anyone want to get lunch?” Katie asked. 

“Sure, why not,” Jacques answers, sliding his arm onto Esme’s shoulder, “we don’t have anything better to do, and I’m definitely not gonna waste an afternoon doing homework.”

“I can’t,” Emily butted in, “Bertrand and I have a painting that’s due in two days and we want to get in done early.”

“Seriously Em, I don’t know what you see in it,” Katie sighed. 

“What I see in painting, or what I see in Bertrand?” Emily asked, chuckling. 

“Both,” Esme answered, rolling her eyes. 

“They both make me feel good,” Emily answered, a dreamy expression taking over her face, “and they both interest me more than you all.”

Kit and Winnie chuckled. They could always count on Emily for the best sly remarks. 

“Whatever Em,” Katie huffed, “have fun doing your little boring project with your boring boyfriend.”

Kit was about to suggest a place for them to go to lunch, when Olaf and Ernest returned, both looking very nervous. 

“Where’s the hot cocoa?” Winnie asked, clearly confused by the fact that the boys had returned without the thing they were claiming to have been going to get for the girls. 

“What?” Olaf asked, just as confused. 

“You said you were going to get us hot chocolate,” Kit said, quietly, without looking him in the eye, “where is it?”

“Ohh..hehe...right,” Ernest said, realizing his mistake, “th-they were out.”

Kit looked over at the hot chocolate stand, staring directly at a full, fresh batch of the beverage. 

She knew they hadn’t even gone over to the both. That was obvious. But why were they lying? Why did they feel like they had to?

“Olaf, Katie suggested that we all go to lunch,” Kit said, putting on her best fake happy voice, trying to hopefully ease Olaf into seeing that everything was okay, “you know...since we’re out of school for the rest of the day. It’ll help us take our mind off of all this. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Olaf looked back at her with wide and fearful eyes. She could tell he was trying to mask them, even though he was failing at it. 

“Um, yeah, of course,” he said, his voice sounding distant, as if he hadn’t even heard what she said, “that’s good.”

“Great! I want to go to Feroni’s!” Sianne, Esme’s best friend, interjected, “I’m in the mood for Italian food.”

“Cool. Since we didn’t bring the van, everyone will have to drive separately. But if anyone gets caught in traffic, we’ll make sure to save seats at the table for you,” Jacques said. 

The group split, all going to their separate cars in the parking lot. Kit looked up at Olaf, waiting for him to move, but he didn’t. It was as if he hadn’t even noticed that everyone had left. 

“Olaf!” Kit cried out, desperately. She was concerned beyond belief at this point. 

“Huh? W-What?” He asked, although still only seeming half aware of his surroundings. 

“Everyone’s left to go to the restaurant. Are you coming?” Kit asked. 

“Yes, of course, lets go,” he said quickly, his voice still sounding distant. 

“Are you okay,” Kit finally asked, too worried to keep ignoring the situation. 

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked quickly, he sounded alert now, but still nervous. 

“Y-You’ve been acting strange ever since you heard about the murder,” kit explained. 

“What? No, I’m fine. I don’t even care about that. You heard what they said. She didn’t go here. We didn’t even know the girl. It doesn’t matter,” he said, his walking pace increasing as did the speed of his voice. 

Kit opened her mouth the respond, but shut it after deciding that it wasn’t worth it. She knew something was wrong, but she’d have to figure it out later. If she kept asking now, he’d only keep denying things. 

As unfortunate as it was, Kit and Olaf had parked right by where the ambulance and police cars were. As Olaf fiddled with the car keys, trying to open the door, Kit could hear some of the cops’ conversation. 

“Did you talk to the parents?” One officer asked, “to see if their might have been any reason for this specific location or day?”

“Yeah, I talked to them,” the other replied, “they can’t thing of anything specific about that, but they did say that her on again off again significant other was killed a couple months earlier.”

“Ah, I see. What was the kid’s name?”

“Zachary French, I think. His body was found behind some old diner a few months back. I remember they said he had the word “rapist” written across his forehead.”

Kit felt like she was going to puke. The girl had known Zachary. The boy that had tried to assault her all those months ago. 

The boy Olaf had killed. 

Maybe that’s what was bothering him. Although he’d gotten away with the murder...

But Olaf didn’t seem to start acting weird until he’d head Rancid’s name. He claimed he didn’t know her, but if he connecting her to Zach, it meant he had to have known something, right? Kit knew Olaf had known Zachary before they’d gotten together, but he made it seem like they’d only met a couple times before and never were really fond of each other. 

Olaf seemed so calm when he killed Zach, but seemed on edge now that Rancid was dead. 

Olaf finally got the car unlocked and helped kit inside. 

The two didn’t say a word to each other on the way as he drove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm what is Olaf hiding?....leave a comment! ;)


	4. BOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to say that I have returned to my streak of staying up til 3 am to finish chapters XD
> 
> It’s good to be back :)

“Bertrand! I’m out of red! Do you have any?” Emily called to the boy in the other room. 

“I was out, too,” Bertrand replied as he rentrées the room, carrying tubes of red paint, “I found some more in the supply closet.”

“Good. There’s was no way I could’ve finished these strawberries without it,” Emily sighed, staring disappointedly at her painting. 

The two had been tasked with painting every wall in the art room for a contest the school had entered. At first they were thrilled with idea of getting to decorate the room any way they liked, but after procrastinating and messing up quite a few times, it seemed more like a chore than anything else. 

“They look fantastic Em,” Bertrand said smiling. He bent down to place a kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek. 

“I can’t believe we’ve been working for 4 hours and we still only have two walls done,” Emily groaned, shaking her cramped hand in order to relieve some of the tension. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s what we get for procrastinating so long,” Bertrand sighed in agreement. 

“I usually enjoy this type of shit,” Emily cursed, burying her face in her hands, “when I paint in my room, I can go on for hours and hours and be fine, but now I can’t even sit still for 5 minutes without my hand cramping up.”

“Here,” he replied with a smile, sitting down next to her hunched over body, “why don’t we take a break?”

“Fine,” Emily mumbled, not happy about it, but still knowing that it was best for them to relax so they could eventually perform better, “i swear if I had to paint any more little strawberry seeds, I was going to hang myself.”

Bertrand let out a small snort, which turned into a series of snickers. 

“I’m sorry. That’s not funny,” he said, still chuckling, “but you sure don’t have the best timing, Em.”

Emily gave him a confused look, and then one of shock and embarrassment. 

“Oh shit! I forgot about that,” Emily gasped, covering her own mouth as if in disbelief that she’d even said it, “damn...now I feel bad.”

“Don’t be,” Bertrand smiled and put an arm around her, “Kevin had been making jokes about it all day. Yours was nothing, and besides you had forgotten about it anways.”

“I know, but still, someone DID just do it,” Emily said with a slight smile, hands now moving to cover her eyes in embarrassment. 

“Yeah,” Bertrand nodded in agreement, “I still find it so strange why she chose to do it at our school. Like, she didn’t even go there, but she chose to do it there. I wonder why...”

A look of guilt came over Emily’s face. She diverted her eyes to the floor, which caught Bertrand’s attention. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked concerned. 

“The girl...the one who died,” Emily started, “I knew her...sort of.”

“Y-You did?” Bertrand asked in confusion, “were you two friends or?...”

“We kissed at a party once,” Emily sighed. 

“Oh...” he said. 

“It was about a year or so ago,” she continued, “Katie made me go to this stupid party with her. I didn’t want to be there and Rancid didn’t seem like she really wanted to be there either. I saw her sulking in a corner, just like I was. We locked eyes once and just ended up laughing. She walked over to me and we talked for a while. She smiled a lot. She was really nice. I saw Katie watching us from the corner of her eye and it made me really annoyed for some reason, more annoyed than it should’ve. I know I’m not gay, but I reached up and kissed her anyways. I did it to annoy Katie, but I did enjoy it, a lot actually.”

Bertrand gave her a small smile and took her hand as she wiped a tear from her cheek. 

“After we finished, she told me she was sorry. I asked her why, but at the time, I really wasn’t that interested. She said she was lonely. She said she’d been doing things like this all week to try and spite someone she loved. She said she felt bad for it, because she’d really messed up the day before, but she never said what she did...or she might’ve...I don’t remember. I wasn’t listening really. I was just worried about leaving the party, since I’d seen Katie heading towards the door. I just gave her a small wave and ran to Katie. I-I just left her there. And now she’s dead...and I feel like it’s my fault.”

Emily burst into tears and Bertrand pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“Shhh, Em it’s not your fault,” Bertrand whispered comforts in her ear.

“But, how isn’t it?!” Emily cried, “she walked all the way to our school just to hang herself! I was the only person she knew there!”

“You don’t know that, Em,” Bertrand said softly, “who knows, she could know someone else at our school. Or even a couple people. It doesn’t mean it’s your fault. She probably didn’t even remember you. Like you said, she had a lot of stuff going on then. It could’ve been because of anything. You shouldn’t blame yourself.”

“I know,” Emily mumbled, sitting up and wiping her eyes, “but it’s been eating me up all day. As soon as I heard her name, i felt like it was because of me.”

“It’s okay, Em,” Bertrand said, placing a kiss on her forehead, “come on, I’ll get us some hot chocolate and we can take a quick nap before we start painting again.”

“Okay,” she said, giving him a small smile of her own. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

“What has gotten into you,” Kit said, panting as she tried to regain her breath. 

Olaf growled into her ear, his body still pinning hers against the bathroom stall. 

“Nothing. I just can’t concentrate when you do this,” he groaned, diving his head into her neck and kissing it. 

“But I didn’t even do anything,” Kit moaned, grabbing into his jacket for support. 

“Yeah, well everything you do distracts me, he said, dragging his knife along her side and taking in the sound of her panting. 

“Come on, you two freaks!” A voice called into the bathroom, which the two quickly recognized was Esme’s, “it’s time to go, the restaurant is about to close and we’ve still got school tomorrow!”

“Coming,” Olaf grumbled, taking Kit’s hand as he led them out of the stall. 

Kit didn’t know what to think anymore. His behavior had completely changed once they’d gotten to the restaurant. He was back to his normal, extremely horny and possessive, self. 

He teased and grabbed her in front of their friends and anyone else he could get to watch. Kit wished she had more control of her body, but anytime he’d do something as small as dig his fingernails into her side, she melted. 

But it still didn’t stop her from wondering why he’d been acting so strange just minutes earlier. She tried to put in the back of her mind, but it kept bothering her. 

“I gotta get home quickly,” Ernest said, looking at a note in one hand and holding Winnie with his other, “my mom wants me, Dewey, Frank, and my sister to all eat dinner together.”

Winnie reached up onto her tip-toes and placed a kiss on Ernest’s lips. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she hummed happily, as they embraced. 

Kit smiled, as she saw Olaf frown at the mention of Dewey’s name. 

“Come on, lets go before you start to get jealous of someone who isn’t even here,” Kit sighed, chuckling as she pulled him toward their car. 

She didn’t know whether she was surprised or not shocked at all that Olaf had retreated back into himself on the car ride home. 

She saw him continuously staring off out the window, so much so that he’d almost run them into a pole once. She’d tried to talk to him several times, especially after he’d almost gotten them in the wreck, but he either mumbled one word responses or simply nodded, even though she knew he wasn’t really listening. 

The Johnson house was dark when they pulled into the drive-way, which felt strange since it was only 8:00 pm and, in Olaf’s own words, “no one in this house ever fucking sleeps”. 

Kit sighed as they walked up the stairs on the stoop, watching as Olaf entered the key into the lock in an almost trance like state. 

“Boo!” A small voice shouted. 

From out of the bushes, something leaped towards Kit and Olaf, startling them both and almost causing Kit to fall. 

The little girl picked a small branch off her jacket before turning back to the couple with a big small on her face. 

“Daddy!” she shouted, reaching her arms up towards Olaf. 

“Chloe?!” Kit asked in shock as Olaf lifted her off the ground and hugged her to him. 

Kit had only met Olaf’s daughter once, and Olaf hadn’t taken to kindly to it at the time, but she knew that it was rare for Olaf himself to even see his child, so her showing up on his doorstep, with no adult around, at night, was even stranger. 

Olaf pushed the door open and flicked on the lights in the house, placing little Chloe on the floor. 

“Chloe sweetie, what are doing here?” Kit asked sweetly, although sounding very concerned. 

Chloe looked at Kit for a second, before smiling and reaching up toward her, wanting to be picked up. 

Kit sighed and lifted the girl into her arms. She looked over into the kitchen to see Olaf splashing water into his face, his face buried in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

What was up with him?

Kit readjusted Chloe in her arms and felt something odd graze her arm as she did. She felt something of an odd texture underneath Chloe’s hoodie and reached under, pulling out a Polaroid photograph. 

Kit felt her heart sink. 

“What’s that?” Olaf asked her re-entering the room and taking Chloe from Kit’s arms. 

“Oh..i-it’s nothing. Just something that felt out of my pocket,” Kit said, quickly shoving it into her pocket. 

She couldn’t show it to him. Not yet. She wasn’t even sure she had seen it right herself...

Olaf gave her a nervous look, before turning back to smile at Chloe. 

Even though he was acting strange, she was glad to see him happy. She knew he loved Chloe and it ate her up inside that Marisa’s aunt tried to keep her away from him. The two looked happy together. Chloe was the key to his other soft side. Kit never took him as the fatherly type, but seeing him with little Chloe always made her look at him differently. 

Suddenly, the two heard a thud come from down in the basement. 

Kit and Olaf exchanged a look, before both rushing down the stairs to the area. 

*Oof.*

Olaf ran into the body of someone else, causing Kit to run into him. Chloe squealed and grabbed her head, having found the situation amusing. 

“Oh god, there she is, we were worried sick about her,” Olaf’s brother, Max, said, sounding both relieved and nervous. 

“Wait...so you knew she was here?” Kit asked, confused. 

“Well yeah...” he said awkwardly, as if there was something that he didn’t want to say, “she just...showed up today.”

“Was she alone?” Olaf asked, eyebrow raised, “cause I swear if Marisa’s fucking aunt left her by herself then-”

“W-Well as you can see, we’ve got everything...under control,” Max stuttered, continuously staring over his shoulder, “so you know, you g-guys have a goodnight.”

“Max, what’s going on?” Kit asked. 

Max opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a voice in the distance. 

“Max, it’s fine! Just let them come,” Abigail yelled, sounding...oddly helpless, which was different for Abigail, who was usually sarcastic and confident. 

Max looked guiltily up at the couple, before stepping aside to let them further into the basement. 

Olaf’s other siblings, Iggy, Isobel, and Thomas were all sitting in a circle with Abigail, looking saddened and worried themselves. 

At first they couldn’t tell what had everyone so jittery, but as they approached, a clear view of the problem presented itself. 

Abigail looked up at the two sheepishly...and covered in blood. 

In the middle of the circle, laid the dead body of Cynthia Jordan...Marisa’s aunt and Chloe’s, now former, adoptive mother.


	5. SIX FEET UNDER

Kit felt sick to her stomach as she stared intensely at the photograph. She ran her finger along the edge of the Polaroid, holding it delicately as if it would shatter in her hands if she gripped it any tighter. 

She never knew something so small and light could weigh her down. She couldn’t react. She couldn’t understand. She couldn’t. 

She didn’t want to. 

All she could do was look at it. 

The picture was of Rancid, the girl who’d taken her own life just the day before, smiling...and holding Chloe. 

Kit felt her heart beat roughly against her chest. Rancid seemed to look at Chloe with such love in her eyes. 

But why? Why were the two even together in the photograph in the first place? Why did Rancid look so happy to see her?

Her expression seemed as if it wasn’t the first time she’d met the child. As if she was happy to be seeing the child AGAIN...

But even as confusing as the contents of the picture were, it wasn’t that that bothered her so much. 

It was three words that had been written at the bottom in bright red ink. 

“big happy family” it read. 

Kit felt a cold shudder run down her back. The whole thing just felt...odd to her. What did it mean? How did Rancid even know Marisa’s aunt?  
From what Olaf had told her, he rarely ever encountered Zachary, Rancid’s “boyfriend”. Kit knew of their fight and their falling out and Zach’s attempt to assault Abigail, the same thing he eventually tried to Kit. But other than that, Olaf claimed he barely ever saw Zach, maybe about 4 times total. No where near enough time for Olaf to know, and especially not trust, him to be around Chloe. 

And besides, Olaf had never met Rancid. So how could she have even KNOWN about Chloe?

But the statement made it seem like she was close enough to even be considered family....

Kit didn’t know what to make of the phrase, but she knew one thing. 

She wasn’t the one meant to find the photograph. 

Olaf was. 

The sender had intended on him finding this. She was sure of it. From the strange way he’d been acting, to his slight connection to Rancid, she knew someone had wanted him to see this. 

If it had been any other day, she would’ve considered that assumption to be a stretch, but after what had happened last night, Kit knew something dark was coming for them. 

She could hear the sounds downstairs. The grunts, the yells, and the barely audible dragging of a body across the hardwood floors. 

The Johnson kids were set on “disposing” of the body, rather than going to the police about it. 

When Olaf and Kit had approached his family, sitting around the corpse, Abigail explained that the body had been dumped in their yard that evening, along with little naive Chloe. 

Kit remembered feeling uneasy as Abigail stared intently at them, explaining their plan of action to get rid of the body. The older girl had looked so focused, so...dark. 

She wasn’t usually this way. Abigail had her own demeanor and vibe that she always carried with her. One that usually put Kit at ease. But watching her then made Kit squirm, nervously. At points, she couldn’t even look her in the eye. 

Living with the Johnsons as many months as she had now, Kit had grown comfortable around them. But every now and then, something would happen to remind her that they were still technically the children of two mass murders and arsonists. Which meant their sense of morals received as they grew up was definitely skewed. Kit was surprised they weren’t even more messed up...

“Hurry up! We still have to clean up the blood after we get this thing buried!” She heard Abigail bark from downstairs. 

Kit sighed, which she’d already done a lot of that morning. 

She believed Abigail was being honest with them. She had no reason to lie about what happened. But she still felt like there was something she hadn’t told them. At one point, Abigail had stopped mid sentence, staring at Olaf as he stared back knowingly, before they both turned to look at Kit, for a moment, before she continued speaking, although not finishing her previous sentence. 

Kit didn’t know why, but she felt as if her world was being suspended in the air, waiting to come crashing down. She’d never felt this uneasy before. But something just felt...off. 

Olaf’s younger sister, Isobel, opened the door to the bedroom and Kit quickly hid the picture. 

“Everyone else is outside. They walked about a mile and a half away into the woods to dig the hole for the body. You need to come help Iggy and I clean the floor,” the small girl said, seriously, before simply turning around to go start her work. 

Isobel already acted older than her age, which was just eight, but even she now carried a similar dark aura as Abigail’s. 

Kit groaned, running her fingers through her hair and standing up to come help clean. 

As she mopped, Kit continued to think. About everything. 

The police ruled Rancid’s death an accident, which made sense from how they discovered her body. Some even said they watched her just as she jumped from the small ledge in the ceiling. 

Well that definitely confirmed it was self inflicted, right?

Kit hadn’t questioned it, until just now. Rancid died, and then, not a full 48 hours later, someone she was apparently connected to also shows up dead. 

Murdered, specifically. 

Kit knew something was going on behind the scenes. It HAD to be. Her mind just wouldn’t let her see this as a coincidence. It had to be deeper. 

Kit had been so focused on her mopping that she hadn’t even seen Olaf and his siblings return from burying the body. 

She straightened her back, looking back at him. He had been staring at her, an odd expression on his face that she conveyed an ambiguous emotion. 

Abigail came and stood next to him, looking at him first, and eventually at Kit. 

“Come on, we’ve got school,” Olaf grumbled, before pushing past her and traveling up to his room. 

Kit gulped. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Surprisingly, Olaf had been extremely blunt and open with their friends about the whole “dead body on our lawn” thing. From his and Abigails expressions this morning, she’d expected them to take to the approach of not mentioning it at all in front of anyone. But here Olaf was, as they all sat around the lunch table, relaying all the events of the night before. 

“That’s insane, dude,” Georgina commented, shoving forkfuls of macaroni in her mouth. 

“What did you guys do with the body?” Jacques asked in a whisper. 

“We walked about a mile or so away from our house and buried it there,” Olaf explained, also in a low voice. 

Kit sighed. She didn’t know why he cared about talking low now. His big booming voice had explained the situation to them the first time at his usual volume. If anyone around was to hear something, they most certainly had already done it. 

“You okay, Kitten? You look like you didn’t get much sleep last night,” Justin asked her, smiling. 

“Hmm yeah, you know it could’ve been that...OR it might’ve been the mile walk and digging up six feet of dirt that might’ve tired you out,” he continued playfully. 

Kit let out a giggle and rolled her eyes. She could feel Olaf shift, angrily, next to her and saw Justin’s eyes dart over to look at him. 

Olaf growled. 

“I didn’t make MY girlfriend walk over a mile and dig a fucking hole in the ground. I wouldn’t ever do that. But even if I had, it’s none of your fucking business,” Olaf said, his voice getting darker and more threatening as he continued. 

Justin sighed and held up his arms in surrender. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “she’s yours. All yours. Forgive me for speaking to her.”

Kit smiled slightly at the hint of sarcasm in Justin’s voice, but Olaf seemed satisfied with the other man’s statement, so he let out one more huff before wrapping his arm around Kit’s waist and pulling her close to him. 

“Is no one actually freaking out about this?!” Lemony asked, clearly panicked, “someone just dumped a dead body in his front yard! How is everyone just okay with this?!”

“I agree with Lemony,” Beatrice said, interrupting her boyfriend, “like we’ve just had a suicide and now a homicide! Is this not disturbing to anyone else?!”

“I mean...I’m not freaking out, but it is quite strange and somewhat scary,” Winnie admitted, “Marisa, doesn’t it scare you? She was your aunt!”

Marisa looked up from picking at her food to see everyone turn to her. 

“No, I’m not scared at all,” she said shrugging, and simply went back to eating. 

“You don’t even seem sad or upset,” Olivia commented, chuckling slightly, “I mean...someone in your family did just die.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Marisa said with a small smile/smirk of her own, “i was just never really that close with my aunt I guess. I mean, she did try her best to keep my kid away from me. And her old husband was a dickhead.”

“What happened to her husband?” Winnie asked curiously. 

Marisa’s eyes darted towards Olaf, who smirked in reply. 

“He, uh, he died,” Marisa said with a chuckle. 

Beatrice glared suspiciously over at Olaf. Marisa simply smiled and shook her head. 

Kit knew Olaf had killed Marisa’s uncle. It was another thing that continued to haunt her. She knew he was nothing like his parents, something that he constantly reiterated, but he didn’t seem too phased by the fact that he’d already killed two people in his life so far. 

Marisa’s uncle and Zach. 

Kit understood that he’d felt the same rage towards both men. Marisa’s uncle for trying to hurt Marisa, and to Zach for trying her hurt Kit. But the thought of it still made Kit quiver from time to time. Her boyfriend was technically murder. Yes, he was the more vigilante type...but still one nonetheless. 

“I want to see her, by the way” Kit heard Marisa say. After a few moments of silence passed, Kit looked up from her food to see Marisa looking toward her. 

“Oh, w-what?” Kit asked, blushing as she realized everyone was looking at her, awaiting a response. 

“Chloe,” Marisa explained, “I’m coming by to see her this afternoon. I’ll probably take her with me.”

“Why?” Olaf asked, sounding somewhat upset. 

“Because she’s my kid,” Marisa explained teasingly, rolling her eyes. 

“She’s my kid, too,” Olaf grumbled in annoyance. 

Everyone felt the tension build up. 

Marisa’s face fell and she narrowed her eyes st him. 

“Yes, she is. And it’s been a long while since I’ve seen her,” Marisa began, a dark look forming in her eyes, “and you just saw her last night, and less than a couple months ago.”

Less than a couple months ago?! Kit knew she and Olaf had seen Chloe together with Marisa’s aunt not too long ago, but it had been quite a bit of time since. Certainly more than a couple months. 

Kit thought Olaf would’ve told her if he’d been with Chloe. Maybe even brought her with him. But this was the first time she’d even heard about this...

“Yes, but she spent all of her time with YOUR family,” Olaf retorted, his voice growing loud and impatient. 

“So?! That doesn’t mean she spent any time with me. Her own mother! My aunt made sure of that,” Marisa snapped back.

“Guys, just calm down,” Georgina interjected nervously as she tried to keep peace at the table. 

“Yeah, Gego is right,” Kit agreed, also attempting to preserve everyone’s sanity, “Marisa, of course you can come visit her this afternoon.”

Marisa’s eyes snapped toward Kit and she scowled. 

“Visit?! Oh so I see, you’re taking his side in this,” she said angrily. 

“I-I’m not really trying to t-take any sides,” Kit stuttered out, “I just....”

“You just think that she should stay with you and him, right?” Marisa continued, a dark and taunting expression on her face, “because you think it would be cute, right? Sweet little Kit can feel like a parent with her boyfriend, right? She can use someone else’s kid and feel like she’s a mom. She can have her big happy family, can’t she?”

Kit gulped. She thought back to the photograph, and looked up nervously at Marisa. 

“I-I don’t think that’s what Kit was trying to do, Risa,” Emily added in, her voice soft and fearful. 

“I just think it’s quite ironic that she’s defending him since-“

Marisa stopped herself. She looked over at Olaf and raised a questioning eyebrow, a smirking making its way on to her face. 

Kit looked shyly up at her boyfriend. She’d never seen him look this angry at Marisa before. He was looking at her like he wanted to rip her apart. 

“Never mind,” Marisa finished, still staring at him. 

“W-Well then, I think we can all at least agree that we’re happy Chloe is safe, right?” Jacques added in a desperate attempt to try and bring some unity. 

“Oh of course,” Marisa continue, although it was clear there was taunting sarcasm in her voice, “hey, she already stole my boyfriend, and now my kid. Should’ve been used to it by now.”

Marisa looked Kit dead in her eyes, smiling a fake sweet smile. 

Kit stared back at her, not knowing what emotion to feel. 

For a while, everyone was silent. All were aggressively digging their forks into their food and trying to think about anything else besides what’d just happened. 

Kit’s head hurt. So much had happened in the last couple of days, and now one of her best friends was angry at her. 

She had planned on confiding in Marisa about the chaos that was the night before, as well as Olaf’s weird behavior the past few days. But now she couldn’t even do that...

She did feel pretty guilty. She could tell Marisa was hurt, and she knew that neither she nor Olaf really ever got to see Chloe at all. 

And Marisa’s comment hadn’t made it better. 

She felt awful. 

“Soooo,” Ernest began, trying to sound cheerful as if nothing had just happened, “it’s approaching the end of the year, so you know what that means?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Olaf grumbled in response, clearly not in the mood for whatever the other boy had in mind. 

“It means ditch week it’s coming up,” Ernest explained, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Olaf looked up at him, chuckling. 

“Ohhh it’s sex week!” Justin said, laughing.

“What?” Winnie asked in confusion. 

“What in the world is “sex week?” Kit asked, regaining her voice. 

“It probably doesn’t look any different from what YOUR usual week looks like,” Marisa commented, loudly enough to be heard, without looking up from her food. 

Kit saw several of them cover their mouths, trying, and failing, to muffle their snickers. 

Kit rolled her eyes in annoyance. She gave Marisa a look that simply said “Fine. Be that way.” Marisa gave one in return that said “gladly.”

“Well kitten,” Kevin, who had been silent the whole time, began, “it’s a wonderful time at the end of the year where everyone skips school for a week and we all head out to the Yule estate and...enjoying ourselves.”

“The Yule estate?” Kit asked. 

“It’s this big mansion that we all bought a while ago,” Esme explained, “we all pooled our savings money.”

“We used it as just a hangout getaway at first,” Georgina added, “but when we started sex week, we started using it for that.”

“So what? Sex week is just you guys all having an orgy at a mansion for seven days?” Beatrice asked in annoyance. 

“Oh contraire, my dear,” Olaf teased, “we’re all classy people here. It’s more than mindless sex of course. We plan and pick a theme and make a schedule of course.”

“Wow, you guys actually put a lot into this,” Olivia laughed. 

“Of course babe,” Kevin said, grabbing her hand and making Olivia blush, “we only tolerate the best.”

“Wait, so what do you mean by, “pick a theme”,” Kit asked, still not fully understand the whole get up. 

“You shall soon find out my dear,” Ernest said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

Kit rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Yeah,” Kevin snickered, “Olaf, I remember my favorite theme that one year when you brought-“

Olaf cleared his throat loudly in order to interrupt the boy. He shot Kevin and death glare, who looked over at Kit and then down at his food. He gave Olaf a knowing head nod, and commented something about forgetting what he said. 

Kit looked nervously between the two boys. She saw Olaf catch her gaze, and felt him immediately reach out to put his hand on hers. 

“You know, I’ll miss this shit after we graduate and Kit and I move far away from V.F.D.,” Olaf said quickly. 

What?

Kit felt her heart jump. 

“What do you mean move?” Lemony asked, looking at Kit with a concerned expression. 

She tried to give him a comforting one in return, but he didn’t seem to get it. 

She and Olaf had NEVER talked about them just running away from V.F.D. 

Of course they’d mention things about not wanting the schism to come in between them, or wanting to get away from all the stress and expectations, but never once had he mentioned them running away together. She didn’t doubt it was something he’d probably thought about, but he’d never told it to her directly. So why was he mentioning it now, out of the blue and in front of everyone. 

“Yeah why not Lemony?” Marisa interjected, “they’re already adding to their family, so it’s clear that they’ve probably already planned their future.”

“Look, Marisa!” Kit exclaimed, finally reaching her breaking point with the girl, “I’m sorry, okay! But you-“

“Calm down. I’m just messing with you,” Marisa said, although Kit knew there was still some seriousness in her comments, “in fact, I’m happy for you. I think you should add to your family even more.”

Kit raised an eyebrow in confusion. Where was Marisa going with this?

“Don’t you think so too, Ernest?” Marisa asked with a smirk on her face. 

“Of course, they should,” Ernest agreed, adopting a smirk of his own. He turned to look at Olaf. 

“We are,” Olaf said, causing Kit turn to him quickly and give him a questioning glare, “we’re getting a dog.”

“We are?” Kit asked. He hadn’t mentioned wanting a dog before...

Olaf met her eyes, causing another cold shudder to run down her back. His eyes went dark and clouded over with lust. 

Kit’s eyes widened. 

What had gotten into him?

“Mhmm,” he replied simply, looking her up and down. 

Kit turned back to see some of the other girls at the table sharing looks. Esme, Sianne, Katie, Emily, Georgina, and even Marisa all had mutual expressions of knowingness and wore blushed of slight embarrassment. 

Kit felt Olaf slide his hand up her thigh, squeezing it roughly. 

What the hell is about to happened? Kit thought to herself. 

From everything that’d happened, phrased seemed to reference more than one thing...and carry more than one meaning...


	6. characters :)

Once again I come to you with the faces (or at least how I imagine the faces) of the new characters that are in or will soon be in this story ;). But as always, feel free to think of them as you’d like 

Link:

https://my.w.tt/6p0nuAuQcR


	7. NEW TRICKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so late and so shitty! 
> 
> (I wrote this chapter in sections and didn’t do it chronologically. So it’s actually pretty obvious which sections I took time on and which ones a rushed a little or half-assed) 
> 
> Sorry guys! I’ll try to do better for the next update. 
> 
> But I hope you still enjoy anyway <3

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve been in the city, and what do I return to, you might ask?” Countess Johnson asked in a chuckle, “a suicide, a murder, and an interest scandal that seems to be brewing. It’s all quite interesting, don’t you think?”

The expression on the figure standing in front of her began to curl up into a scowl. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Countess Johnson teased, pursing her lips up in a fake pout, “I take the fall for all of your dirty work. The least you could do is let me in on whatever I will soon be blamed for.”

“We gave them a deadline, and they didn’t meet it,” the person in front of her began, “and we were just about to show them what happens when they try and get one over on us, but then we received word, from an inside source, that the cause of our troubles was not simply stubbornness from the Snickets. It was due to the work of YOUR son.”

The Countess frowned at the mention of Olaf. One one hand, she didn’t want him to end up in the middle of this, but on the other, she herself was furious with him at the moment. 

The person in front of her chuckled. 

“By the look on your face, I’m assuming you know of your child’s little sexcapades with Little’s daughter,” they said with a smirk, “it’s adorable, don’t you think.”

Countess remained silent. 

“Answer me! Don’t you think it’s cute?!” They snapped, “let me tell you what I think of it! Let me tell you of the big pay day that it costed me! Let me tell you of the unrest it’s causing in something that I worked so hard to build up!”

“Look! It’s not like I condone it either! I just as angry at him as you are!” The Countess snapped back. 

“Oh, but I don’t think you are, dearest,” the person replied, soundly oddly calm all of a sudden, “I think you’re secretly THRILLED that your son is soiling that girl! You wanna know why I think you want that? Because it gives your little mind hope that this might all resolve one day, and that everything will go back to being sunshine in this godforsaken organization! But I am here to assure you, that that will never, ever happen.”

The Countess’ face wore a scowl. She refused to let them see her weak. She’d made sure to keep her son tough growing up. She never wanted him to show weakness and did everything in her fucking power to make him strong. Even if I meant doing some, not so ethical things. The boy feared her, as he should. 

She was determined to make him everything that she wasn’t. She had to admit, it tore her to shreds inside when that godawful doctor had told her what her son had tried to do to himself all those years ago. But she never let that show. All she asked was if there was some pill or shot or something they could give him to fix his mental health. They told her there was none.

“Awww you poor thing,” the voice taunted from in front of her, “you’re still the same scared little Snicket you were when you married Mordecai.”

“I was never and never will be a Snicket,” Countess growled. 

“Maybe not by blood,” the person added, “but, face it, my dear. Deep down in your mind, you still believe in those bullshit morals of happy endings that they drilled into your head during your childhood. I can see it in your eyes darling. You’re still Little’s scared kid sister...”

“You know nothing about me! You think you do, but you don’t,” Countess began angrily, “I left that god forsaken organization because I wanted to, not because you made me and I-“

“But then you couldn’t follow through! You had your little fallen angel story, and carried your army of demons out with you, and yet you couldn’t seem to grow the balls in order to actually practice what you preached. I had to do it for you!”

“I never asked you to do anything for me!” The Countess retorted. 

“I know that. I had to take over by force, which wasn’t hard at all since you’re the wimp you always were when we were growing up!” The voice countered.

The Countess opened her mouth to reply, determined not to let them win, but no sound came out. 

“Exactly. Just as I said. Pathetic,” the figure hissed. 

The person pulled their cloak further into their shoulders and turned to leave. 

“Do something about your son...before I do,” they said as they walked off into the darkness. 

 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 

Kit was awoken by the feeling of her body hitting the floor. She let out an agonizing groan and blinked her eyes opened, taking in her surroundings. 

At first she was confused, since it was obvious that this wasn’t her and Olaf’s bedroom, but the memories from the day before came back quickly. 

She remembered everyone arriving at the Yule estate after quite a long drive away from their school and a pretty calm evening where everyone sat together to watch a movie and enjoy some popcorn. Surprisingly, Marisa had sat next to her, and even smiled at her once. 

It had caught Kit off guard, but she was happy that Marisa didn’t seem as upset with her anymore, so she smiled back. 

Then they’d all simply said goodnight and retired to their respective rooms. 

Nothing seemed too odd, except for Ernest and Olaf whispering to each other and smirking after the movie ended, but Kit had just written it off as the boys being themselves. It wasn't that out of the ordinary for them. 

Wait...

Speaking of Olaf,...had he just pushed her out of the bed?

She concluded that she couldn’t have just fallen off, since it was a king sized bed and she’d made sure to curl up in the middle, which put her a great distance from the edge. 

She decided not to question it anymore, still being quite tired, and groaned once more as she sat up and started crawling back onto the bed.

Kit had just pulled her second leg back onto the mattress, when she felt herself tumble back to the floor. 

She hissed in pain and held her head as she sat up, once again. 

He’d done it again. She didn’t get why he was purposely pushing her off. 

“Olaf, what the hell,” she moaned sleepily. 

“No dogs on the bed, you’ll get it dirty,” he said, appearing at the side of their bed and smirking down on her as she sat in the floor. 

She looked back up at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?” She asked in utter confusion. 

“I don’t speak mutt,” he said, rolling his eyes and closing them, smirk still present as he rolled onto his back. 

“You’re not making any goddamn sense,” Kit groaned, wanting him to finish whatever game he was try to play. 

She made one final to attempt to get onto the bed, but failing of course as Olaf grabbed her wrist and stared deep into her eyes. 

“Bad dog,” he hissed, pushing her back down onto the floor once more. 

Kit looked back at him as one would look at someone deranged. Nothing in his eyes indicated that he was joking, but she didn’t see any signs of insanity either. 

So what the fuck was he on about?

“Olaf, what the fuck are you on about?” Kit said, sighing in frustration and impatience. 

His lips curled up in a smirk as he crawled off the bed and stood above her. She gulped. She always knew he was taller than her, but with her squatting on the floor, he looked like a giant. 

“Silly, silly mutt. Like I said, I don’t speak nor understand dog. But if I did, and I happened to know what you just said, I’d suggest that you speak to your master with more respect, before he punished you,” Olaf said, his voice getting more threatening as he continued. 

“It’s official,” Kit began, “you’ve lost your goddamn mind.”

Kit pulled her leg around to stand up, but stumbled back as she was slammed against the wall, his hand wrapping around her neck. 

“I don’t know what you said, but that didn’t sound very RESPECTFUL to me,” he growled in her ear, his hot breath and grip on her neck causing her to whimper. 

He slowly released her and stood up, looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Do it again and I’ll muzzle you,” he said darkly. 

“Olaf, why are you doing this?” Kit asked, confused and desperately needing an answer, “why are you treating me like a fucking dog?”

“From the tone of your little whimper there, I assume you want me to answer something,” Olaf said, still perpetuating his little game of pretending not to understand her. 

He suddenly reached around and grabbed the back of her collar, yanking her down and pinning her back down to the floor. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she moaned. 

“But a good dog never questions their master,” he groaned, feeling her tremble underneath him. 

She looked over into his eyes, seeing nothing but overwhelming lust floating around in his pupils. 

He released her collar and she tried to stand up once more, only to receive a sharp look from him. 

“And they always stay on all fours,” he continued. 

Kit looked up at him shyly, getting in a position to crawl if she needed to. 

“Good girl,” he praised, rubbing his hand through her hair. 

She scowled at him. 

She’d admit, they’d done some really strange things in the past...sexually that is. She’d told Marisa about it all, expecting her to give her own story of she and Olaf’s experience with it, but even she gave Kit a few surprised and fearfully judgmental looks. 

But this had to take the cake. He was a fucking lunatic. 

All she knew was he better get over it before the others in the house woke up. 

Speaking of waking up...what time was it?

She crawled around the corner of her bed and looked up at the clock sitting on the table. 

“9:30!” She cried, “shit! Everyone’s probably already downstairs by now.”

She groaned as she stood up and walked over to the door, putting her hand over the knob to turn it. 

She was hoping she’d be able to sneak out fast enough, but sadly that wasnt the case and, just as she expected, Olaf yanked her back again and shoved her down to the floor. 

She opened her mouth to protest when she heard a click. 

Kit was confused at first, not knowing where it had come from, but as she turned her head, it caught her eye. 

A leash. 

He’d connected a leash to her collar. 

Despite her having worn it for a while, Olaf had never tried anything special with the collar. It was just as symbol for them, and any other men who let their eyes wander, that she was his. 

He bent down to her level and she met his, hungry, eyes. 

“Bad dog,” he growled, again. 

She was about to protest when she felt him grab her collar and drag her over to something on the floor. 

Was that a food bowl?

She stared at it, feeling as Olaf released her collar and made his way over to the nightstand, grabbing something from on top of it. 

She immediately recognized it as cereal and realized in horror, as he began filling the bowl in front of her, why it was there. 

“Eat,” he commanded, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes. 

She scowled at him, but obeyed. 

He knew she hated Froot Loops, which was probably why he’d picked it to feed to her. 

She cringed as she ate, from the taste as well as her awkward position. 

She was almost to the bottom of the bowl, since she’d tried to take big bites so that she wouldn’t have to savor any of it, when she felt his hands creep up to her waste. 

She hadn’t even seen him move, but at some point, the boy had crawled over and was now positioned behind her, slowly unbuttoning and sliding down her nightgown. 

Oh no...

She frowned, trying to quickly swallow the ones in her mouth so that she could protest. 

“Don’t you dare- ahhh“. 

She tried to speak, but couldn’t help but react as he slammed his entire length into her, swiftly. 

“Olaf,” she groaned, in pleasure and frustration. 

“I don’t know why you don’t seem to understand me, mutt” He growled, leaning down to whisper in her ear as he continued his actions, “but since you want to disobey me, then fine. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you.”

Kit let out a whimper and started bucking her hips against his. 

He dug his hands into her sides and held her in place, causing her to groan at her limited ability to move. 

“Look at you, finally learning your place,” he said, his voice low, “finally giving me what I want.”

She whimpered again. 

“Keep eating, mutt,” he ordered, forcing her head down to the bowl as he sped up his thrusts. 

Kit groaned in annoyance, and desperation, but obeyed as much as she could. 

She tried to chew, but only ended up choking as she gasped for air. 

So naturally, as she tried to catch her breath, Olaf only sped up his actions even more, digging his nails into her back. 

“Olaf,” she shouted, feeling a familiar hear build up in her stomach. 

“No,” he growled, stopping his actions and causing Kit to let out a whine that traveled out of the room and into the hallway, “if you want to speak, then do it like you’re supposed to.”

Kit was confused at first, and too frustrated to try and understand his words. She just wanted to melt into the pleasure and forget the world around her. She hated how he always had this effect on her. He could make her surroundings disappear, make her head spin. But the closer and closer she got to her release, the less it bothered her and the more she craved it. 

And then his words finally made sense to her. 

“I’m not gonna bark, you asshole,” she said through gritted teeth. 

He grabbed her hair and forced her head onto the ground, causing the rest of the cereal to spill onto the floor. 

Kit cried out as he thrusted into her, slowly and calculated movements that caused her to lose her grip with reality. He was her whole world at the moment and the only thing giving her what she wanted. What she so desperately needed. 

“You’ll bark, if I command you to do so,” he grunted in her ear.

Kit groaned, barely able to think on her own, but finally caved into his request. 

“Good girl,” he moaned, a smirk crawling onto his face as he began to speed up once again. 

Kit let out a whimper. There was no room for dignity any more. This was what he wanted from her and she planned on giving it to him. She was beyond shame and embarrassment. Her only feeling was desperation and there was only one way to fill her desire. He sped up even more as she repeated it. 

Kit cried out as she felt herself release, Olaf’s hand creeping around to her neck and squeezing it roughly as he followed behind her. 

Kit felt her legs shaking as she caught her breath. Olaf pulled out and groaned, quickly cleaning up the many messes they’d made. 

Kit crawled over to her purse and pulled out her plan B. She could feel Olaf’s eyes on her, and could see his frown out of the corner of her eyes, but she pretended not to notice. 

She tried to crawl back over to the bed, only to be yanked over to Olaf. She groaned and looked up to see him holding the leash that she’d forgotten was connected to her collar. 

“Let’s go see our friends, mutt. I’m sure they’re aware that we’re awake,” Olaf said with a smirk as he opened the bedroom door. 

Kit gulped. Had she been that loud? 

The realization of her current position hit her once they were in the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks and tried, and once again failed, to stand up. 

“But they-“

“Quiet!” Olaf snapped, “bad dog.”

Kit cringed at the repetition of the phrase, but couldn’t help but feel worse at the fact that her body seemed to respond to it. She felt a wave of pleasure travel through her already exhausted figure. 

They made their way into the living room. Kit kept her head down as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. 

She heard Ernest snicker and couldn’t help but see Lemony looking traumatized in the corner. 

Gosh, how embarrassed she felt. Here she was, crawling on her hands an knees while being walked on a leash by her boyfriend of less than a year. 

What the hell had happened to her? Not long ago she’d had her life together, and now look where she was. 

She was in a mansion full of boys with sick fantasies that they wanted to conduct on their girlfriends. 

She hated that Olaf was this way. She hated that the others could see her. She hated that her life and turned into this...but at the same time, she loved every minute of it. 

Which was probably what she hated most. 

She hated that she loved it. 

It made her whole body tingle and Olaf could set it on fire in new ways. 

Oh god, when had she become such...a slut. 

Kit closed her eyes and groaned softly, but bumped into something as soon as she did. 

Winnie, who was also on the floor, smiled back at her and giggled. 

Kit took notice of the fact that Winnie, who she’d never seen wear a collar since she and Ernest had begun dating, was now wearing one. Ernest had his own leash attached to hers, but wasn’t holding it nearly as tight as Olaf was holding Kit’s. 

Kit eyed the rest of the room and saw similar situations with Kevin and Olivia, Jacques and Esme, and Emily and Bertrand. 

Kit seemed quite taken aback by it all. What had she gotten herself into? And what the hell was her boyfriend into?!

Kit jumped as she her Winnie “woof” in front of her and crawl over to give her a peck on the cheek. 

“This is great, isn’t it?!” Winnie whispered to her excitedly. 

“Great?! No, Winnie this is so...odd!” Kit whispered back harshly. 

“Well it didn’t sound like you thought it was so odd a few minutes ago,” Winnie teased. 

Kit heard Olaf snicker above her. That bastard. 

“Look Winnie, you can’t tell me that you like this! They’re treating us like dogs. Like their our owners, or whatever! That’s weird!” Kit growled back. 

“Kit, isn’t that what you and Olaf do anyways!” Winnie retorted. 

Kit opened her mouth to reply, but ended up shutting it immediately. 

Winnie wasn’t completely wrong...

That was sorta she and Olaf’s thing, but she’d never thought of it like...this. Was that how other people saw them? It all seemed so normal to Kit that it never occurred to her that others probably saw them as pretty disturbing. 

She sighed in defeat. 

“The blonde one is cute, but she seems a little untrained,” a voice snorted above them. 

Marisa had come and stood next to Olaf, glaring down at Kit with judgmental eyes. 

“I thought I helped you tame and train her last year,” the girl continued, “what happened?”

“Believe it or not, she was doing well...up until recently,” Olaf replied to Marisa, although neither ever took their eyes off Kit. 

Kit scowled at them. 

“How come she’s not a dog?” Kit grumbled. 

“See what I mean?” Olaf said, ignoring Kit’s actual question. 

“You could always take her to the punishment room,” Marisa suggested, narrowing her eyes at Kit. 

Kit didn’t respond. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask what that is?” Olaf questioned, squatting down til he was at Kit’s level. 

“A good dog never questions their master,” Kit said, repeating Olaf’s own words from earlier. 

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Exactly. Good girl,” he replied, seeming genuinely proud as he placed a kiss on her lips. 

“I swear I’m going to puke,” she heard Lemony day from his spot on the couch. He had his hand over his mouth to keep himself from gagging, and Beatrice, who was sitting next to him, was looking up to avoid seeing any of the other girls on the ground. 

Kit couldn’t help but snicker. They were so innocent. She couldn’t tell if she envied them, or was glad she wasn’t them. 

In the corner of the room was Emily and Bertrand who, even though she could tell they were participating in the weird antics, were simply sitting in an embrace. 

Emily was curled onto Bertrand’s lap and was dozing while he flipped through a magazine with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. 

Kit smiled. Sometimes she wish she and Olaf could do things like that. 

Lately, everything seemed so...dramatic between the two of them. There was this looming lack of trust and an odd distaste that had fallen the both of them. 

It came in all forms, from their simple daily interactions to sex to even taking care of Chloe. Things had just seemed so tense and Kit didn’t know why. 

She wished they could be as calm as Emily and Bertrand. 

She heard Olaf growl next to her, and she realized he’d notice her staring at the other couple. He quickly pulled her onto his lap and held her in his own embrace. 

Kit appreciated his attempt at affection, even though she knew it only stemmed from his need for competition. 

But...it just didn’t seem as loving as she thought it should’ve. 

Maybe it was just her. But something just still felt...wrong. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

“Well someone looks like they’ve been enjoying themself,” Marisa said, eyeing Kit up and down with a smirk. 

It had been a long day. Olaf had had his way with her many times, while they were in the house and even once in the restaurant they’d gone to for lunch, and she’d let him every time. 

She was relieved that the boys had allowed them to sit at the table, but she had a feeling it would come with a price to pay. 

And that it did. 

She felt the heat in her cheeks as she remembered Olaf inching his was up and under her skirt as they sat at the table. Along with her futile attempts to mask moans that came to the surface. 

People at surrounding tables started to look over at them, while the others at their own table tried to hide their snickers or cringes. 

Kit had tried several time to get him to stop, or at least control her own out bursts. But nothing had worked, and she’d cried out pretty loudly when she’d hit her orgasm. 

Kit blushed in embarrassment, crawling over and up onto the couch next to Marisa. 

The two sat in silence for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Kit sighed, “you know...for the whole Chloe thing yesterday.”

“It’s fine,” Marisa chuckled, “I’m sorry too. I kinda overreacted.”

“It’s not your fault Risa,” Kit replied sadly, “I get where you’re coming from. You hardly ever see your own daughter. I can’t imagine how fought that is for a mother.”

“Yeah, it’s shit,” Marisa mumbled, looking down and fiddling with her hands, which was something she often did when she was uncomfortable talking about something. 

“Yeah I, um, i bet it is,” Kit agreed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Marisa looked up and gave the other girl a slight smile. She reached up and squeezed Kit’s hand affectionately. 

“Has he ever talked about that with you?” Marisa asked curiously. 

It took Kit a moment to realize she was referring to her and Olaf having children. 

“Oh, um, not really,” Kit lied. 

Olaf had. A lot. 

It was surprising for Kit, since he also claimed that he absolutely despised children, but nevertheless, Olaf had been less than subtle when mentioning his want for a family with her. 

She’d asked him about it once. Questioning why he desired to have children with her so much if he often made it clear that he didn’t like children. He responded, blushing in the process, which was quite out of character for him, that there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he’d love their children. 

Kit smiled to herself. As strange and somewhat embarrassing as the day had been, she still loved him. 

The mention of Olaf and her remembrance of earlier events made her blush. 

“Has he always been...you know...this far out there?” Kit asked nervously. Despite them being together for months now, she’d seen a brand new side of him today. 

She knew he was into...odd things. Some she herself loved also and enjoyed the fact that she had someone to share them with. Others were different for her, but still something she could appreciate. 

Today was...strange for her. She’d enjoyed it, but she was upset and embarrassed that she had...

“It’s all about power for him,” Marisa sighed, smiling as she turned to face Kit, “you know he told me he was going to do it, right?”

“What?! He did?! And you didn’t warn me,” Kit cried, squeezing her eyes shut as she blushed. 

“Well he didn’t tell me specifics,” Marisa chuckled, “but I knew whatever he did would be power play, as always. It’s just how he is, Kit. It’s like he felt powerless as a kid and now he finally has a chance to feel it. Plus...”

“Plus What?” Kit asked, her brow furrowed. 

“He...H-He doesn’t want you to be ashamed of him,” Marisa sighed. 

“What? Why would I be ashamed of him? Why does he think that?” Kit asked. She could feel her own heart sink. 

“He’s a Johnson. You’re a Snicket.” Marisa explained, her face carrying a sad smile, “whether you notice it or not, people give you guys weird and pretty nasty looks. He sees that and he thinks you’re ashamed to be with him. Now, I don’t think you are, but he tends to freak out and convince himself of things in his head that aren’t real. And in his odd and twisted mind, you accepting and trusting him comes from this weird sexual shit. It’s easier for him than talking about his own goddamn feelings.”

Kit was speechless. She felt somewhat guilty since, even though she wasn’t ashamed of him, she did tend to play their relationship down to being simply about shared kinks. 

She always assumed that it all stemmed from his little hidden urges and her nymphomania. In simpler terms, he was a sadist and she was a masochist and they both were somewhat angsty and angry at the world and had mommy and daddy issues in some way. 

Now that she thought about it...it was quite sad. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. 

“Is that why he’s been acting so strange?” Kit questioned, her voice quiet in realization. 

“What do you mean?” Marisa asked. 

“He’s been acting strange lately. He’d gotten jealous of Dewey the other day, but he does that all the time,” Kit explained, “but it wasn’t until after that Rancid died that he started acting strange. I know they seem sorta unrelated, but you’d know better than I would.”

Marisa’s face fell. 

“You...you know...he knew her, right?” Marisa said slowly, as if picking her words very carefully. 

“Yeah I know,” Kit said sadly. She knew Olaf had lied to her about not knowing her. From the picture, to finding out that Rancid knew Zach, Kit was sure that the two had to have at least crossed paths once.

“Y-You know?!” Marisa asked in shocked. 

“I...Marisa, you have to promise me that you won’t tell Olaf something,” Kit said quickly. She’d been dying to get some things off her chest, and now that she and Marisa had made up, it was time for her to unload. 

“Um, sure,” Marisa replied, although she didn’t sound so sure. 

“When we found Chloe at our house,” Kit began, “there was something underneath her hoodie. And when I pulled it out, I saw that it was a Polaroid. I didn’t show it to anyone, so none of the Johnsons know I have it, but...”

“Yeah?” Marisa inquired further. 

“It was a picture of Rancid holding Chloe,” Kit blurted out. She probably sounded more nervous than she was, but she was just finally happy to get it off her chest. 

“Really?” Marisa asked. She didn’t sound shocked, just simply...interested. 

“Yeah. And it had the words, “big happy family” written on it,” Kit continued. 

“Are you’re sure it was Rancid?” Marisa asked. 

“Yes. It looked just like her picture in the obituary,” Kit sighed. 

Marisa was silent, staring off and looking everywhere, except at Kit. 

“Come on, Risa! I know you know something! Please, just tell me. I can’t stand him being this secretive and standoffish anymore. I’m worried about him,” Kit said, exasperatedly. 

“Rancid came to Chloe’s third birthday party,” Marisa mumbled. Her voice was barely audible, but Kit heard. 

“Third birthday party?! When did that happen? Olaf and I didn’t even know about it, so why was Rancid there?” Kit questioned. She had too many questions. 

“What do you mean? Olaf knew. He was there,” Marisa asked in confusion. 

“He was? He never told me about it, ever. When was this?” Kit asked. 

“January 3rd,” Marisa answered simply. 

Kit tried to think back. 

“He told me he had to help direct a play that day...” Kit said, thinking out loud, “I asked to come and he told me not to worry about it. Why did he lie to me?”

She looked up at Marisa who was staring back at her, breathing erratically. 

“Look Kit, don’t worry about it, okay?” Marisa said quickly, looking downward, “there’s probably a reason he didn’t want you to know.”

“But he knows I love Chloe! I would’ve wanted to come with him! And even if he didn’t want me to, because he wanted it to just be her family, it still doesn’t explain why Rancid was there!” Kit cried. 

Marisa sighed and looked away. 

“Marisa please! There’s something you’re not telling me!” Kit shouted, tears now flowing from her cheek.

“Kit, don’t worry about it. He loves you, okay? With all of his heart. That boy would do anything for you. He would die just to save you. You’re the one thing he cares about in this world. Just focus on that,” Marisa retorted desperately. 

Kit opened her mouth to rebuddle, when the door to their room shot open. 

Olaf stood there, carrying the leash in one hand and a sad and nervous expression on his face. 

Kit felt too many emotions well up inside her. She darted off the couch and onto the floor, crawling towards Olaf quickly before wrapping her body around his leg. 

“Master...” She whimpered, before letting all her sorrow out and beginning to bawl. 

She felt Olaf tense up underneath her and she swore she saw him look nervously over at Marisa. 

He bent down and lifted her off the ground, holding her bridal style and staring into her wet eyes, full of despair. 

He stared at her for a moment, looking as if he were almost about to cry himself, before whisking her away and up the stairs to their room. 

He placed her gently in the bed and turned off all the lights. Climbing in the bed next to her, he put one arm around her and used the other to stroke her hair. 

Kit couldn’t help but continue to let the tears fall. She cried until she slowly slipped into darkness...but not before hearing. 

“I’m sorry, kitten.”


	8. Social media

Ah and here I am again, disappointing you with not another update and promising one soon. I really need to step up my game :D

Anyways, in case anyone wants to know:

My Instagram: @heavenlyhunnyvfd  
My Tumblr: heavenlyhunnyvfd.tumblr.com

 

Just in case anyone wants to see my shitty feed or just wants to chat.

Till next time,

HH ❤️


End file.
